


A place to escape the facts.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “Nope!”





	A place to escape the facts.

** A place to escape the facts. **

“Nope!”

Morgan sighed. “Come on, Baby Girl…”

“Nope!” She pushed a cabinet closed a little too hard. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to hear about it. We are not even going to act like it’s real. Not today.” She handed him a spoon and opened a container of ice cream between them on the counter. “Today, we are going to gorge on ice cream and gossip about the people we work with.”

“Penelope…” He really wanted to hash this all out now.

“No, Morgan! Not today. Eat your ice cream or leave.”

He sighed again and picked up the spoon. “Fine.” He knew they’d have to discuss him being reassigned to Dallas eventually. “What new dirt do you have?”


End file.
